


Light in the Darkness

by ivorytower



Series: Army of the Light [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: A gift for a friend, F/M, aka how y'mera joined the army of the light, and a whole bunch of porn, that's basically it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorytower/pseuds/ivorytower
Summary: Fleeing from the Legion after they destroyed her home, Y'mera is rescued by a very unusual saviour, and is overcome with a gratitude she simply has to express.--A gift for Astralune, because he's a most excellent pal. Only very lightly edited.





	Light in the Darkness

The night was dark and stormy, and lightning cracked across the sky, illuminating the ragged forms of trees in the distance. Desperate and soaked to the bone, she ran, her hooves stumbling across the flooding, uneven terrain.

She prayed to the Light, but in between whispered words, she cursed.

The demons were everywhere. They were in the trees, in the flooded rivers and the disintegrating canyon. She had been a fool to take shelter here, in this place, so far from the rest of her kind. It was a terrifying thing to behold.

All her magic and all her power would avail her nothing when the mana hunters came.

The only thing she could do was continue to run, scrambling along the pathway. Her lungs burned, and her breasts heaved with each staggering step. Her robes were hampering her more than they were helping, and she cursed them too, cursed the weather, cursed the wretched luck that had dodged her since the fall of Argus.

_ Ex-Magi Y’mera of the Conservatory,  _ she reflected.  _ For all that matters when I am two steps away from death. _

Still, she ran.

The pathway ended abruptly along the next bend, the ground washed out from the flooding. Y’mera skidded to a halt and backpedaled sharply, slipping a little. Behind her, she could hear the splashing footsteps of the mana hunters, and she looked under her shoulder, her pale silver hair plastered to her face and neck. Her tiny, modest tentacles could not even curl from disgust and horror.

_ No… no, there must be…  _ she thought.  _ There must be another way! _

A shadow fell across her from above, and in the darkness, she saw a huge, flying shape. She stumbled backwards, and her hooves met only air. As she fell, another flash of lightning illuminated the sky, bringing the shadow into sharp relief.

_ A… a demon! _

Y’mera plummeted backwards, and for all she had been brave and resolute during her flight, now all she could do was scream before the world went dark.

~ * ~

Y’mera jerked awake, gasping sharply. She clutched at her robes and found them to be alarmingly absent. She looked down and found herself nude, the swell of her breasts rising and falling. She shivered suddenly, and noted that her nipples were full and peaked, though desperately cold.

“I apologize,” said a warm, rich voice. “But you were so wet that I thought that no clothing would be better than soaking ones.”

Y’mera turned her head left and right, trying to find the source. She was in a small cave, though this was no naturally occurring den; it had been carved out by expert hand, the walls smoothed. She was lying on a stone slab table, a folded blanket underneath her for some marginal level of comfort.

In the shadows, she saw the demon again, and bit back a cry.

He was impossibly large compared to her, his waist thicker than her not-insubstantial hips, and his chest was even broader. His skin was milk-pale, though his eyes were golden and his pate was tattooed in a similar shade. His wings were tucked in -- some vain attempt to look smaller, perhaps -- though they cast some kind of light anyway.

“Who…  _ what  _ are you?” Y’mera asked, and curled her fingers against her heart. There was little she could do to cover herself, so she had to fight down the urge to try.

“My name is Lothraxion,” the demon said, and she shivered. “And I am one of the Nathrezim. I know you must be fearful of me, but I promise you that I mean you no harm. I am a member of the Army of the Light, and I have been cleansed by the Naaru Prime herself, Mother Xe’ra.”

_ Army of the Light… Xe’ra… none of this makes sense,  _ Y’mera thought, and took a breath. “I would have you explain more of this to me and in greater detail, but not from the shadows. Come closer, that I might know you.”

“I feared that you would find my presence unwelcome, all things considered.” Lothraxion approached her, his footfalls heavy and ringing, though he was quite right: he was no demon. His aura was different than other Nathrezim that she had seen, standing with the demons as they ordered their forces to raze her sanctuary.

He paused within an arm’s length of her, and held out one large hand to her. Y’mera placed her hand in his and he guided her to sit up. Her ass shifted against the thin padding, and her tail curled a little. “You’re… so very tall.”

“My kind are not small, with the influence of the Legion or without it,” Lothraxion said. “Would it make you more comfortable if I sat down? This platform will bear my weight, I have tested it in the past.”

“Please,” Y’mera said. “It will be easier on my neck.”

The Nathrezim nodded once, and took a seat on the far side of the slab. His wings fluttered, but remained carefully folded. “So, to begin, the Army of the Light was founded by Xe’ra, the Prime Naaru as a counter to the Burning Legion’s vast armies. She has recruited many to her side, though I fear I am the only of my kind amongst them. There are many Eredar -- Draenei -- that serve within the army.”

“I see,” Y’mera said, and shivered, though it had little to do with his words. “I’m sorry, it’s terribly cold in here.”

“I hadn’t noticed, but that is part of my own gift, I think.” Lothraxion hesitated. “I could help warm you if you allowed me to.”

“Your… armour would be very uncomfortable, I think.” Y’mera reached out, touching her fingers to his chest. “You would have to take it off. We would be on even footing then as well. Such as it were.”

“If that is what would make you the most comfortable,” Lothraxion said. “How can I possibly argue?”

Y’mera watched as the Nathrezim removed his heavy breastplate, casting it aside. His chest was broad and muscled, with wending gold tattoos all along it, formed into a distinct pattern, one that seemed achingly familiar, and yet as though she were seeing them for the first time.

Lothraxion then tugged off his bracers, exposing his thick, strong forearms and then, hesitating, moved his large hands to his waist. “Are… you sure?”

“I’m quite certain,” Y’mera insisted. “We will both be naked and thus it will be entirely fair. Are you embarrassed?”

“Perhaps a little, it has been some time--” He shook his head. “Nevermind. As you wish, lady…”

“Y’mera,” she finished. “Magos Y’mera, formerly of the Conservatory of Argus.”

“A very lovely name,” Lothraxion said before unclasping his heavy belt, taking with it the length of cloth pooling between his legs and, shifting briefly, placed it on the floor with the rest of his armour. He watched Y’mera anxiously, and desperately curious.

The draenei, for her part, gasped softly. The golden tattoos were not merely confined to the Nathrezim’s chest, and twined all the way down his abdomen, looping gracefully along his legs and inner thighs, suggestive of what lay at the apex of his groin. His cock was large, thicker than her wrist, with an impressive flared head. Even flaccid, it was impressive and, under her scrutiny, it seemed to twitch at the attention.

“You do not have to fear,” Lothraxion said, into the ensuing silence. “I will not do anything untoward. I--”

“May I touch you?” Y’mera said abruptly, even as she felt her inner walls tense in anticipation, in desire. “I’ve never seen… please, let me…”

“You will need to get closer,” Lothraxion murmured. “Much closer, I… you are so very beautiful, and there are no other Nathrezim. None at all.”

“I will do anything I can to make up for that,” Y’mera said breathlessly. “I simply must consider my approach.”

“I will trust you to know what to do,” Lothraxion said, and gestured with his hands. Y’mera slipped from the slab and stood before him, finding herself still head and shoulders shorter than the Nathrezim. He let a hand rest on her shoulder, stroking his thumb over her chill skin. “Let me touch you in return.”

“Of course,” Y’mera murmured. “Please, do.”

Lothraxion cupped her breast in one hand, thumbing over it, and she shivered as his pointed, dark nail trailed over her skin. For most, Y’mera’s full spheres were too much to hold, and spilled awkwardly from her partners’ grip, but Lothraxion’s hands were large, vast and more than capable of cradling her. Y’mera could not say the same for her own hands, dwarfed as they were by his large, warm shaft. She encircled him, and already she could feel warmth growing under her skin, pooling between her legs and perking her nipples even further.

“They ache,” she whispered, surprised at the way her voice broke. “My nipples, they ache from the cold. Warm them for me, please.”

“I would be honoured,” Lothraxion murmured, and bent his head forward a little, lifting her breast upwards, and fit his lips around it. She gasped sharply as his tongue flicked out, curling around it. His tongue felt narrow and rough, and seemed to encircle it perfectly, tugging it the way fingers might. Y’mera began to stroke him urgently, and moaned at the way he grew further still in her hand.

_ I want this inside me,  _ she thought desperately.  _ In my mouth, in my entrance, in my  _ ass…  _ bless the Light and the mysterious ways in which it works. _

Lothraxion too groaned, pushing urgently against her hand, the head brushing against her stomach. Again, Y’mera imagined it inside her vividly, pushing at the back of her throat or against her inner walls, and she felt that clench of desire once more. With regret, she pulled back from his mouth.

“Is it… too much?” Lothraxion asked, his deep voice pitched with such concern that it shivered through her, pooling around her navel, just where he had left the smear of his pleasure. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want more,” Y’mera said, and pulled away slightly. Immediately, she felt colder, and vowed to remedy this immediately. She glanced down and spotted the pile of his armour. An idea struck her. “Just a moment.”

“I can wait,” the Nathrezim said, and let his hand rest against the slab. His cock was arched and huge. Y’mera’s mouth felt dry, and wondered if anything else could quench her unrelenting thirst. She shook her head and carefully positioned the armour so that she could kneel against it, her breasts level with his shaft. “What are you..?”

“I want you,” Y’mera said simply. “Let me show you how.”

Lothraxion nodded, and watched her keenly with his golden eyes. Y’mera drew his shaft between her breasts, resting each impressive globe on either side of his cock. Immediately, she felt warm again, and understood that she was doing the right thing, the  _ best  _ thing for them both at this moment.

“Do you want me to…” Lothraxion trailed off, and brought his hands to cup her breasts. “I won’t be able to use my tongue, and my fingers can be… a little clumsy.”

“I’m more resilient than I might seem, and you might have a hard time controlling yourself,” Y’mera said, eyeing his shaft. “Now, enough talk.”

The draenei fitted her mouth around the head of Lothraxion’s cock and began to suck. He was so large that she had to open herself all the way to him, and even then, he could only move a little, sliding his dick between her breasts, even as he fondled her, stroking his thumb pads over her nipples. Occasionally, just rarely enough to thrill her, his sharp nails dug into her ample flesh, sending a dart of pleasure straight into her core.

_ He should do that to my ass,  _ Y’mera thought as her mouth worked, and she was grateful for the size of her breasts, keeping him from pushing in too far, though she accepted him as deeply as she could. There was so much of him  _ to  _ hold inside her.  _ I wonder if he will pull my tail when we fuck? I’ll have to tell him if he doesn’t catch on. _

Lothraxion’s hips rocked faster, guided by her mouth, and the way her hands gripped at his thighs. Groans spilled from his lips, rising and falling with the surging of his body. She could taste him as he thrust, felt the way her teeth scraped delicately against his shaft, and she worked faster, more urgently with each movement.

Quietly, desperately, she considered touching herself but set it aside, hoping that the Nathrezim would be ready for more quickly.

The first spurt nearly took her by surprise, and she sputtered. Lothraxion tried to hold back, but she gripped at his knees, urging him on. His orgasm came in a wave, filling her mouth. She swallowed as best she could, but still it came, on and on until she was forced to pull back, and his come adorned her vast breasts and stomach.

“I… I…” Lothraxion began, panting heavily, and glanced at her. “There was too much, I understand. Next time--”

“Lick me,” Y’mera said, breathless. “Lick me clean. Fuck me with every inch of you, by the Light and the Naaru. Please.”

“Yes,” Lothraxion purred, and drew her upwards, guiding her to sit on his knee. She perched there, rubbing her clit against him. “Can you last that long?”

“Yes,” Y’mera promised him. “I certainly can.”

Lothraxion nodded, and bent his head to her breasts. His tongue darted out, and licked a long stripe of his come from between them and she shivered. She felt warm and then cool, and gripped the back of his head with both hands, holding him in place. The Nathrezim bobbed his head, scraping his teeth gently along her breast, then sucked at her nipple. His thumb and finger came up again, rolling it between them, pinching until she gasped sharply.

“I want to taste you,” Lothraxion murmured, breath warm against her soft skin. “Will you let me?”

“Oh, oh yes…” Y’mera moaned. “But your wings…”

“Don’t trouble yourself about my wings,” Lothraxion murmured. “I’m going to lie back, and then I want you to sit above me. Will that suit you?”

“Certainly,” Y’mera said, and reluctantly drew back. Lothraxion moved to lay on the slab, and held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up onto him. She straddled his chest and then shifted forward. He took both her hips in his hands and guided her until she was over his mouth. “Do you feel my tail?”

Lothraxion’s fingers wandered upwards, encircling it, even as he breathed across her aching, needy core. “I do.”

“Pull it when you’re fucking me,” Y’mera said, bracing herself. “Not too hard, but enough.”

“Of course, my beautiful Y’mera,” Lothraxion murmured. “Do not fear.”

Y’mera nodded, her silver hair spilling across her shoulders and breasts, and then gasped sharply as Lothraxion pushed his tongue into her, filling her deeply. She rocked against him and found herself brough short by his firm grip on her hips, and the light, warning tug on her tail. It curled and flicked in anticipation.

The Nathrezim held her still as his tongue worked, exploring her thoroughly. He ghosted her clit, teasing but no quite touching with his upper lip, and she whined, desperate to grind against him. He refused her, keeping her suspended even as he fucked her. Y’mera twisted, gasping as her orgasm came, half-frustrated by the restrictions.

“More…” she whined. “More, please…”

“I want to fuck you on your knees,” Lothraxion said, the word spilling from his lips a surprise, though a welcome one. “It will be easier for both of us.”

“Do you promise to tug my tail?” Y’mera asked. “And touch my clit?”

“It will be much easier that way,” Lothraxion said. “Though it will also be messy.”

“Please,” Y’mera whispered. “Yes, please.”

“Then you’ll have to move again,” Lothraxion said, and Y’mera did so, her knees shaking. Lothraxion sat up, and moved to the far side of the slab. The draenei quickly took her place on her hands and knees, her tail curling in anticipation. “I want to please you, so this will come in stages. I hope you understand.”

“I think I do,” Y’mera said. “I want you everywhere in me.”

Lothraxion nodded once, and moved in behind her. His presence was warm against her back, and he rocked his hips, grinding into her backside. Y’mera moaned a little, still sensitive from his tongue, but her nerves prickled, awaiting more. The Nathrezim ran his fingers along her back, scraping his nails gently and suggestively along her spine. Y’mera wiggled, eager, and he loomed over her, his wings spread over both of them, the shadow she had seen when he had first followed her, first  _ rescued  _ her from the demons.

Lothraxion wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her in place, while he thrust into her. The movement was slow, and she cried out as she felt herself open to him, his cock so much larger than his tongue. The pace was as agonizing as it was enticing, and he controlled every moment of it, keeping her from simply impaling herself on his shaft. The Nathrezim rocked himself forward gently, inching himself in.

“Light…” Y’mera breathed prayerfully. “Please…”

“I will take care of you,” Lothraxion murmured. “I will cherish you and hold you. Trust me.”

“I trust you,” Y’mera said. “I want you.”

“Good.” Lothraxion shifted his grip, careful. In one hand,  he grasped a palmful of her breast, kneading it under his strong fingers, his nails pricking her skin. Y’mera shuddered, but it was the very least of what his hands could do. With the other, he pressed the side of his thumb against her clit, and let her rock against it. At first, she was desperate for the stimulation, grinding frantically. With each of her movements, he pressed his cock in deeply, filling her as thoroughly as a cup overflowing with water.

It was almost enough to bring her to orgasm right there, but she held back. Lothraxion was guiding her upwards, her body arching and rising until she was on her knees, her spine arched. Lothraxion had moved with her, and he was holding her to him. She realized with a start that he was  _ all  _ the way inside her, and she was full to bursting. She let out a cry of joy, and Lothraxion kissed at her throat, scraping his teeth against her flesh. He didn’t bite, but she bucked her hips regardless, and felt the angle of his cock inside her, pressed tightly to her walls. His hand between her legs moved, rubbing at her clit urgently.

All the while, he fondled her, squeezing and gripping, first one breast and then the other. She feared she would harm him as she threw back her head, screaming his name as she came, her walls clenching around him.

“Y’mera,” the Nathrezim murmured throatily. “Beautiful, pure Y’mera.”

“Tail,” she gasped. “Pull my tail.”

The hand at her waist moved briefly, encircling her tail and tugging at it urgently. She rocked back against him hard and he came with her name on his lips. His hips surged with it, driving into her hard and urgent, spilling himself as thoroughly as he could. She felt herself fill with his seed, and she pulled away a little, letting it dampen her thighs, and her back.

Wordlessly, he pressed his cock into her ass, and pushed in. It hurt, and by any reasonable means, she should have pulled away. She had orgasmed, and he was still spilling his seed, but she wanted to bathe in it, soak herself in his virility. He pumped into her a handful of times, and she moaned until she fell back onto her hands, his cock still inside her, though now it had gone limp again.

He withdrew from her finally, and her tail twitched at the absence.

“You are… by far… the most amazing person I have ever been with,” Lothraxion began. Carefully, he sat back, letting his shoulders rest against the wall of the cave. He drew Y’mera into his arms, cradling her close. He nuzzled at her hair, kissing at her sweat-dampened back. Both of them were wet with pleasure fluids, and neither cared. “Y’mera.”

“Lothraxion,” she murmured. “I like this. Will you hold me more?”

“Of course, my dear,” the Nathrezim purred. “I have an idea.”

Y’mera let Lothraxion guide her into his lap, and she faced him, straddling his lap carefully. Like this, they were almost of a height, though she could feel his power beneath her, like riding a storm. Lothraxion cupped her cheek and kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips. It only felt appropriate. His lips were gentle and his tongue probing. Y’mera let him inside her once again, and the lengthy, damp length danced inside her mouth.

Y’mera moaned against his mouth, and her hands fell to his shaft again.

“So soon?” the Nathrezim murmured, his wings fluttering briefly. “Are you sure?”

“One more,” Y’mera breathed. “Gently.”

“Your wish is my desire,” Lothraxion said. “You will find it easy to catch my interest.”

Certainly, the moment her hands darted to his wet, slick shaft, he stirred, pressing up against him, though her work was slow and steady. She toyed with the tip of his cock, rubbing her thumb into the indent until he gasped, and gripped at her. Y’mera smiled, pleased. She released him after a moment and rubbed her own fingers along her clit -- gasping at the way it tingled from the stimulation -- and pressed them inside herself briefly.

“I will happily pleasure you,” Lothraxion said. “Do not think--”

She pressed her fingers to his lips, and his mouth yielded, drawing her fingers in and sucking urgently. She moaned, and pressed against him. She was so slick that she barely felt him push into her until he filled her deeply, and then framed her ass with his hands. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, and guided his mouth to her breasts.

“Y’mera,” he moaned, and buried his face in them, rubbing his mouth against her soft, warm flesh. This time would be slower, the rocking of his hips more measured, like the rhythm of waves on the ocean. Lothraxion would pause, now and then, to kiss her, to steal her breath away as surely as his evil kin stole lives, and then went back to reveling in her pillowy softness.

The draenei, in turn, worked herself between his rigid shaft and his firm grip, pressing into the pricking of nails, then against his body, her legs as open as she could make them. Everything about him dwarfed her, but rather than feeling intimidated, she wanted to lose herself in his arms for as long as she lived.

_ Sentimental,  _ she chided herself, but the thought remained, even as Lothraxion’s thrusts became sharper, and deeper. Y’mera cried out for him as he struck deep within her again and again. She began to cling to him, trying to pull him closer, somehow, inside of her more completely.

Lothraxion fucked her relentlessly, and she was sobbing when she came again, clenching around him. The Nathrezim surged under her, digging his fingers into her ass sharply as he came. He spilled inside her and this time, she would not let him pull away, instead filling her fit to burst, moaning as they slipped and slid.

Under her, inside her, and all around her, Lothraxion murmured something in a tongue she did not recognize, but nonetheless suspected was sentimental too. Y’mera settled against his chest, and leaned her head against his shoulder. The Nathrezim kissed her forehead gently, stroking a shaking hand along her back, and up to finger one of her horns.

“There is something I would ask of you,” Y’mera whispered after a moment. “Please.”

“Of course,” Lothraxion said immediately. “Anything for you.”

“My village, the people I loved, they are all gone,” she began slowly. “Before that… I was exiled from the Conservatory, banished by Archmagos Archimonde for my disobedience and willfulness. Until you found me… until you  _ saved  _ me, I was as good as dead.”

“Don’t say that--”

“I want to go with you when you leave this place,” Y’mera interrupted, and rested a single finger against his lips, silencing his protests. “If they will have me, I wish to join the Army of the Light. I too want to fight against the Legion, and more… I want to remain at your side for as many days as I have.”

“I would like that,” Lothraxion said. “You should know that I hoped to recruit you from the first. There is something about you, something truly special. I could sense it, if you’ll forgive me for saying so. I did not… seduce you deliberately.”

“And yet, I’m seduced completely,” Y’mera murmured. “Don’t think that I’m letting you off the hook. There is much I want from you. Special training.”

Lothraxion shifted under her. “I think that can be arranged, but for now, you should rest. It may take some time for us to be able to leave, and we need to stay under cover until the demons give up their search.”

“I can think of plenty that we can do to stay patient,” Y’mera thought, tail twitching in anticipation.

Under her, Lothraxion shifted again. “So can I.”

End


End file.
